Older Men
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: “Because,” she began, eyes catching Numair’s again and smiling slightly before turning back to the group. “I prefer older men.” A little humour and fluff for D&N lovers! Plz R&R!


**HELLO AGAIN! I'm on a role here. A new chap and a oneshot in one day... please dont expect much more. I am in the process and planning (this being a very slow process and plan) of writing up a bunch of D&N romantic oneshots. A lot of you love D&N and I thought I should contribute to the collection a bit more.**

**I really hope you enjoy it! please review at the end so I know that I should continue with other D&N fics.**

**Disclaimer... Seriously?**

* * *

**Older Men**

Colours flashed around the brilliantly lit hall, reds, greens, blues and more. Celebration colours for the celebration ball. Women and men alike immaculately dressed, smiling and laughing, rejoicing with the end of the Immortals war. The Wildmage sipped at her goblet of wine as the girls around her gossiped and giggled, all noble girls that were more excited about being back at court than the end of the war.

"Did you see the way Leon of Calline was smiling at me?" One of the blondes asked, golden ringlets falling over her shoulders, skin glowing against her scarlet gown that was skin tight.

"I heard that in a battle he fought off three Stormwings and a Spidren-Alone." Daine covered a snort behind her hand and looked over to the young man that was under the girl's scrutiny.

There was nothing special about the green eyed man across the room, who was surrounded by other young men, all watching Daine and the other young women she was with. Music floated around the room as the girls around Daine continued their chatter about the new silks in stock and who had retained the most money over the war. The Wildmage rolled her eyes and turned to look around the extravagant hall. The King and Queen sat on the raised dais, smiling warmly to the people around them.

Daine sighed happily and looked down at her gown, most definitely one of the most beautiful things she had ever owned. The forest green silk rustled over slim legs, hidden from the many layers. From the hips up, the dress was fitted well to her body, sitting just off her shoulders and wrapping around her breasts and torso elaborately. The top layer of green silk was embroider with copper silk thread, the colour of her magic. Her brown curls had been put up in an elaborate braid, starting from the crown of the right side of her head, and crossing diagonally over the back and down over one shoulder, a copper ribbon entwined the plat. Thayet had spent a long time perfecting the newest style.

Daine suddenly felt eyes on her and turned smiling to catch those dark eyes on her, eyes that belonged to a Black Robed mage. Numair stood across the hall, speaking with Lindhall about some thing or another, but his loving gaze was turned upon her. It was only their close friends that knew about their relationship, knowing that in time it would be revealed to the rest of the city. Giving him a wink, Daine continued looking around the grand ball and grinned when her eyes caught on the Lioness at a table with Buri, both looking splendid in their celebration attire. Alanna looked over to her and raised a glass, Daine returned the gesture smiling and sipped at her wine before she realised one of the girls was talking to her.

"Veralidaine, those men over there are watching you very closely." A brunette giggled into her ear, her face rosy with excitement. The blonde pouted when she realised that one of the men that was watching her was Leon, who firmly had his eyes stuck on Daine. The Wildmage sighed and turned to face the girls and was about to speak when Lillian, the pouting blonde, cut in.

"Well there is no point, especially when your virtues are with another." Daine raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?" the Wildmage asked politely, curious to hear what new rumour was being spread.

"Oh don't start with petty lies Daine, everyone knows that your eyes have been on that clerk before you left for the war." Lillian smirked at Daine's look of shock.

"Perin?" the brunette named Clora asked, covering a hand over her mouth. "But Daine, clerks are so…"

"Dreary?" a red head whispered, causing the three girls around Daine to burst into soft hysterics.

"You are mistaken ladies." Daine spoke with a sickening friendly voice, wishing that she didn't have to be polite to these little ninnys, though the red head was a sweet and friendly girl. "I haven't seen Perin since before the war."

"Don't play coy Daine."

"Well you must have had a few tumbles in the hay whilst you were away fighting." Clora giggled and Daine almost threw her goblet at her blue gown. "All those big, handsome soldiers fighting to keep us safe."

"I don't know what you have heard Clora, but you have been misguided." Daine stopped and turned to look across at the men, who were now, to her horror, walking towards them.

"Oh look!" Lillian exclaimed, overly loud. She began to batter eyelashes to someone over Daine's shoulder. "It's Master Numair." Daine froze and eyed the girl, wondering whether or not it would be too uncivil to shape-shift and bite her arm.

"He's so handsome." Clora gushed, standing on the back of her gown to pull it tighter around her waist.

"I heard a little rumor about him." Lillian gushed suddenly. "Well, a rather _large_ rumor, if you get my drift girls." Clora giggled with Lillian, Daine couldn't help but grin, whilst the little red head frowned in confusion.

"Oh do keep up Leah." Lillian snapped. Clora whispered into Leah's ear. "His _assets_ Dear." Winking as she stepped back.

"Oh." The red head exclaimed in understanding. "Lillian!" she squealed, causing Daine to shudder at the high tone. "Where did you hear this?" Lillian shrugged.

"I overheard Mama and her friend saying that he was _a lot of man_." Daine rolled her eyes, wishing for a chance to escape. The three girls turned eyes onto the Black Robed mage… _Her_ Black Robed mage.

"Well, you know what they say about tall men." Clora agreed. Leah frowned in confusion again. There was little time for Lillian to scold her as the group of men suddenly arrived at their side. Leon and another man, she couldn't rightly remember his name, stood on either side of her, whilst the other two stood in beside Clora and Leah.

"Veralidaine." Leon murmured softly, Daine not missing the fact that his eyes were staring down the top of her dress.

"Leon of Calline is it?" Daine asked, taking a step away from the young man, but bumping into the other in the process. "I don't think we have met? Are you new to court?" She didn't miss small gasp of horror from Lillian.

"She has been away Leon… Fighting in the war… You fought in the war yes?" Lillian said, almost in the same breath.

"Yes I did, a brutal battle that I won single handedly, not that I like to boast about it."

"I bet." Daine hissed, winking at Leah who giggled at her remark. The Wildmage liked Leah much better than the other two girls. And it was Leah that spoke next.

"I wonder did you happen to hear of Daine's battles whilst she was away at Legan?" Daine shook her head at the red head but Leah continued anyway. "She _single handedly _killed the former Emperor of Carthak, Ozorne himself. _And_ she defeated Chaos. Not that she likes to _boast _about it mind you." Leah smirked at Leon, winking back at Daine.

"Leah you shouldn't-" Daine began, but was cut short by Lillian.

"She's modest too. Is not modesty a fine skill for any young girl to have Johnny?" the blonde speaking to the boy beside Clora, failing in her attempt to draw Leon's attention to herself. Vindictive little thing too, Daine thought, swallowing a large sip of wine to hold back her laughter. Her head was beginning to ache, she wanted Numair. She flicked a glance over her shoulder to see her love watching the two young men beside her intently. The smallest of Daine's smiles and a quick shake of her head had him reassured and he continued with his conversation, his eyes wandering back to them every few moments though.

The other young man beside her offered a hand suddenly, causing her to look up at him. You have to be kidding me, she thought.

"May I have this dance Lady?" he asked, eyes flicking to Leon and back to Daine. Leon jumped in next.

"Veralidaine, allow me to escort you through the dance. Let me show you how a _man_ can sweep you off your feet. Not some young pup." This last sentence was spoken so that only she heard it, and she couldn't help the loud snort of disgust.

"NO!" she replied instantly. "How dare you speak such things?" Leon was taken aback, as were the other young nobles around her. "You _young_ men, flaunting your _battle scrapes_, when there are husbandless women grieving tonight instead of celebrating the end of the war." Daine could feel the heat in her cheeks and decided to count to ten silently before she scratched one of them. She had only got to five when Leon cut in.

"Will you dance with _me_?"

"No." she replied, her voice oddly calm.

"Me then Lady?" the other one asked as Leah tried not to laugh.

"Oh stop calling me that. No I won't dance you, nor with any other young-" Daine stopped and turned to Leon and said with great exageration, "_Pup._" A servant appeared beside her and took her empty glass and Lillian moved closer to Leon, yet clearly embarrassed and shocked by Daine's words.

"Daine!" she hissed. "Why not? They are both so handsome, and young." The others stood around her, waiting for her reply.

"Because," she began, eyes catching Numair's again and smiling slightly before turning back to the group.

"I prefer _older_ men." And with those parting words, Daine curtsied and turned from the group. Upon reaching _her _mage, the Wildmage wrapped an arm around his waist, turning her face up and standing on tip-toe to receive a small yet passionate kiss.

"Hello Magelet." He murmured softly, placing an arm around her shoulders protectively, her temper falling away with each second in his hold. He finished his conversation with Lindhall and led her towards a couch, past the group of gawking nobles, Leon who was scowling at the mage, and Leah who was holding back peels of laughter. Daine couldn't help it; she just had to say one more thing. As they moved passed the nobles, Daine put a hand to her mouth.

"And those large _rumors_ girls," she said, winking cheekily as they passed. "All true."

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? I hope you did, I have been trying to finish this one for months. I hope its not too OOC. Constructive critisism or lovely reviews welcome. as long as its a review Im happy. Bye for now!! **

**Hidden Fairy**


End file.
